


Where The Toes Goes, Nobody Knows (reprise)

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: Hutch discovers the joys of prehensile toes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Chel. 
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

Story Notes:

_Written in response to the Me and Thee 1000 LJ prompt "prehensile"._

 

 

Hutch watched in apprehension as Starsky deftly removed his shoe, ran his foot up his shin, and snuck around to play with the back of his knee. There, he rubbed back and forth across the sensitive skin, all without taking his eyes off Hutch over the rim of his glass.

Hutch slid further along the booth, and Starsky moved with him - in synch, as always.

The disco was dark, hot and sweaty; other patrons busily making out in corners and all-but-having-sex on the dance floor. This Dirty Dancing craze must account for a lot of unplanned pregnancies, Hutch thought. It also gave them a surprising degree of privacy for a public setting.

Starsky sat himself forward on his seat, for better reach, and gently lapped at the head on his beer. Picking up the froth on his tongue, he oh-so-slowly drew it into his mouth, obviously savoring the sensation; offering a promise.

Noticing Hutch's hands had moved below the table, Starsky commanded him to place them where he could see them. No way was he going to ‘help himself' to the inevitable. Palms down, Starsky gently touched the tip of his pinkie, playing with the first knuckle.

Below decks, his foot had traveled north, briefly kissed Hutch's thighs, and moved in for the kill. He separated his big and second toes to surround his cock, and rubbed gently; up and down, up and down. As Hutch's excitement grew, Starsky exerted more pressure, widening his toes even more, now using the ball of his foot. The sensation of silk boxers on cock was exquisite. A little heel to his balls, and Hutch exploded.

The music was loud, but he still bit his lower lip to avoid screaming out. As Hutch's head returned to normal position, he blinked widely, only to see Starsky take one last swig of his beer, smirk, place the glass on a passing tray, and sigh loudly with satisfaction.

"Another round?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah. Later" was all Hutch could manage.

_Man, those feet. Thank God for prehensile toes._

 


End file.
